Betrayal, or so He Thinks
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: Chap. 7 is finally up!Legolas visits Rivendell and leaves with Aragorn to go on a hunting trip. When they run into orcs, they become overwhelmed by the number and Legolas soon feels grief for what he has done to his friend. I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here's a new story. I hope you like it.  
  
Betrayal, or so He Thinks  
  
Summary: Legolas visits Rivendell, and leaves with Aragorn to go on a hunting trip. When they run into orcs, they become overwhelmed by the number, and Legolas soon feels grief for what he has done to his friend. I suck at summaries.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Legolas stood on the balcony of his room. A soft breeze blew his loose hair around. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He allowed all his fears, sorrows, and anger leave him for the time being. He reopened his eyes, thinking about the argument he had just had with his father.  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Ada, may I speak with you?" Legolas asked, walking into his fathers study.  
  
"Yes, what is it my son?" Thranduil asked, looking up from his papers.  
  
"I was coming to tell you that I am leaving soon, so you would know where I was if you needed something." Legolas replied.  
  
"Where will you be?" Thranduil asked. He trusted his son, but even though he was fully-grown, he still cared for his only child. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost his only son.  
  
"Imladris, to visit my friends their." Legolas answered.  
  
"Why, so you could visit that human friend of yours again? Legolas, I don't trust him." Thranduil said, looking at Legolas in the eyes.  
  
"Why, ada? What has he ever done to you, or me?" Legolas asked, knowing the answer he would receive.  
  
"Because, I do not trust humans, you know that. I haven't even met him." Thransuil said, trying to reason with his son.  
  
"Ada, you know him. I told you of him once. His name is Strider. He's a Ranger from the North." Legolas said, growing angry.  
  
"No. That is the final straw. You will stay here until I meet him." Thranduil said, looking back down at his work.  
  
"Ada! Why can you not trust me?! I am old enough to befriend whom I want. I trust him! Shouldn't that matter?" Legolas practically shouted.  
  
"I said no! If you do not like my judgment, you will have to get used to it. I am the boss around here! And you are still my son; you will do as I say! Do I make myself clear?" The elder elf snapped back.  
  
"Yes, clear that you are selfish! You do not care about me! You only care that I live long enough to take the throne when you leave or die! You can trust me ada! Have I ever made you mistrust me?!" Legolas yelled angrily.  
  
"No! But I trust you to make friends of your own kind! I do not know why Elrond even adopted that stupid human! It is not the Elven way to me! And how dare you call me selfish! You are the selfish one. Stubborn as well! I don't know how you could befriend a human, but I forbid you to ever see him again! Are you listening to me?!" Thrnauild yelled angrily, glaring down at his son.  
  
"Yes, but all I hear are words of a fool. I thought you were a great ruler! Are rulers not supposed to give everyone a chance? Including humans?" Legolas asked, becoming agitated by his father's words. "You know what, I don't need your permission to let me go and visit my friends in Imladris. I'm leaving! I hope you feel good about yourself, because I despise you right now! Goodbye, my lord!" With that said, Legolas stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Thranduil leaned back in his chair, shocked by the last words his son had just said.  
  
"I am your ada, not your lord..." He whispered, anger leaving him and replaced by grief. "Maybe I should give humans a chance. Maybe they are not all as bad as I think they are."  
  
End flashback*  
  
Legolas let out a sigh. He hated arguing with his father, but he had no right to tell him whom he could and could not befriend. At that moment, a soft knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Go away." Legolas replied, not wishing to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
The door opened anyway. Legolas rolled his eyes and turned around.  
  
"I said, go... oh, it's you. What do you want? Have you come to forbid me to even set foot out of the palace, in case some human might abduct me." Legolas asked grudgingly. He received a smack across the face. His head flew to the side of the sudden impact. He had not expected his father to hit him.  
  
"I will not tolerate that kind of talk from you. You hear me?" Thranduil said, pointing his finger at him. Legolas nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Thrandul took his son into his arms. "Listen, I thought about what you said. Maybe you are right. I should give humans a chance."  
  
"Really?" Legolas asked, looking up at his father. He held the pink hand mark that formed on his fair face. Thranduil smiled and nodded.  
  
"You may go to Imladris at first light, tomorrow morning." Thrandul replied, happy to see that his son was no longer angry at him.  
  
"Thank you, ada." Legolas said softly, before falling asleep in his fathers embrace. Thranduil smiled at his son.  
  
"Goodnight." He said and laid his son on his bed. Pulling the covers over him, he lovingly kissed his sons forehead before leaving the room.  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me, give me advice, or encourage me. But please, no flames, unless necessary. Thank you. Next chapter will be up soon. I am also working on another story called 'Numb with Fear.' Check it out. Laterz. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed.  
  
Gozilla: I will. Thank you.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Hehe. Nice way of expression yourself. I'll update soon.  
  
Spongeboob squirepants: ... thank you.  
  
Jadesaber: Thanks for your help. I'll read over my work before I post it for now on.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon. A gray mist still hung in the air as the sky was painted with many different shades of blues and such. Everyone began to awaken from their slumbers.  
  
Outside of the palace, Legolas and Thranduil stood. Legolas was checking over his horse to be sure he didn't forget anything.  
  
"Do you have everything, my son?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. Turning to his father, Legolas put his hand on his shoulder. Thranduil repeated this motion.  
  
"I will return after spring, ada, promise." Legolas said smiling. Thranduil shook his head, smiling as well.  
  
"As well as I know you, you will not return then. You will manage to hurt yourself, or forget the time. I'll see you sometime before the fall begins. Good bye my son. Ride safely." Thranduil said teasingly. Legolas laughed, lightning up the mood of the morning.  
  
"Aye, ada. I will see you probably then. I love you. Good bye." Legolas said, hopping onto his horse. Thranduil laid his hand on his heart, and then raised it high into the air. Bringing it back down, he kissed his hand and outstretched it towards Legolas. Legolas laughed again, and repeated the motion. It was a little father, son way to say good-bye. They had started that when Legolas had first left Mirkwood, back when it was called Greenwood. They had first started with touching their forehead, and then the heart. By then, it had evolved into this.  
  
Legolas laughed at the memory. Thranduil shook his head at his son. "Go now, before I change my mind." Thranduil said in mock uneasiness. A shadow grew in his mind then. Ignoring it, he dismissed his son. Legolas smiled even broader.  
  
"Come on, Lesgalon. Let's see what you can do." Legolas said and lightly tapped the side of his horse. Lesgalon whinnied and started off at a trot.  
  
Thranduil stood there until his son vanished over the horizon. "You better come back unscathed." The older elf whispered. Turning, he headed back inside.  
  
Elrohir rode by his two brothers. They had decided to go to Mirkwood around the same time Legolas left, but they didn't know he was on his way.  
  
"Do you think he will be surprised? He hasn't seen us for a LONG time." Elladan asked.  
  
"He's never surprised." Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"True." Elladan said thoughtfully.  
  
Aragorn rode silently, a heavy weight on his heart. He felt as if something was going to happen soon, but he didn't know what. He searched his mind for any hint at all as to what might be causing this fear, but nothing came. His entire mind told him was that trouble was coming in the immediate future. Elladan looked over at his foster.  
  
"What ails you, brother?" Elladan asked, noticing the growing distress that grew on the young man's face.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Aragorn answered, looking up at his brother with a happy face once again. Aragorn dismissed the foreboding thought, thinking he was probably just being paranoid. Elladan shrugged and turned back ahead.  
  
Aragorn laughed along with his brothers as the continued riding, the thought of trouble vanishing from his mind. 'It's probably nothing.' He thought to himself.  
  
How wrong he was...  
  
A/N: Is this a cliffie? Doubt it. I never got how to put up cliffie's. Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I was busy the last couple of days. Hope you enjoyed it. REMEMBER, I am up to any help or support that will be offered. Thanks. Laterz. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I feel so loved. Hehehe.  
  
BabeyRachey: Ah, you will have to read on. I will give you no hints. * Smiles evilly * Mwahahahaha! I try to update every few days so don't be disappointed.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Hehe. I will! Here it is right now.  
  
Seeing-spots: I thought about that. But it's a spot where people want to read more, so my friend said. That's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter.  
  
Homeless Nobody: Mwahahahahaha! I mean.... Um... yeah. I know I am so evil.Whoa! That's a lot of wows. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas silently rode through the small forest. He had been traveling for twelve now. His horse began to grow restless. Legolas smiled down at his new friend.  
  
"Do you wish to run?" He asked. The horse whinnied in return. "Come one." He nudged his horse. It began running. Legolas closed his eyes and let the wind brush over his body. Hair dancing in the wind, eyes open once again, he looked ahead at the path his kin had made long ago to get to the other side of Mirkwood easily.  
  
The horse continued running, but Legolas felt eyes watching him. He spoke in Elvish to stop the horse. It obeys to the words, but as soon as it stopped, it began whinnying and becoming restless once again. Legolas knew what she felt. He pulled his bow from his back. Grabbing an arrow, he notched it. Looking around carefully, he remained calm. That wasn't his horse's feelings though. She was scared, and wanted to get as far away as possible from the growing threat. It began jumping on its back legs in hope that she would get the Elf's attention. All he did was shush her.  
  
"Quiet down." Legolas hissed in Elvish. She didn't pay attention and Legolas began whispering words of comfort in he ears. Her eyes became wide as the unknown threat got closer. Jumping back up on her hind legs, Legolas was caught off guard and fell off her back. She finally got her chance to escape, and she took it. Bolting down the path with great speed, she vanished behind the thick bushes.  
  
Legolas remained on the ground, gazing at her retreating form. 'What could make her spook so easily?' He thought. Before he could think of an answer, a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. Struggling against the firm grip, he tried not to breathe in. It didn't work successfully though, because his lungs screamed for air. Legolas clammed his eyes shut and tried to pull the rough hands away from his mouth. It became useless. Against his will, he took a deep breath. Immediately he became light headed. Black dots from in his vision as the world became a blur. Dropping his bow, he went unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was sitting at the base of a tree when fear and pain gripped his heart. Looking around, he saw no threat or danger. Elladan was making a small fire, and Elrohir was gathering water in his water skin. Aragorn saw nothing wrong with tese actions. But his mind told him that something terrible had happened. 'But what?' Aragorn asked himself. He began to grow restless as the sun shone high in the sky.  
  
Elladan continued working at the fire, but with little luck. He threw the sticks aside in annoyance, as he could start nothing. Elrohir walked over laughing. Sitting beside his brother, he picked up the sticks. Rubbing them together, he got a small flame started within a minute.  
  
Elladan mock scowled at his brother. Playfully hitting the young elf's shoulder, he threw some dry grass on it and some kindle. Soon, they had started a full blazing fire.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his two brothers. They could be so weird sometimes. The threat was pushed in the back of his mind. Standing up, he walked over to his brothers. They began chatting merrily amongst themselves.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was dragged through Mirkwood. Still unconscious, he had no idea what was going on around him. Once the drug had finally worn off, he began to awaken.  
  
Everything was blurry at first. The world was tilted and disfigured. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he reopened them, he could see rightly. He took a look at his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was lying beneath a great tree with twisting and vicious branches. It looked down at Legolas with anger and disgust. It spoke words of hate towards him as he lay there. Legolas ignored the tree and looked around. He saw nothing but trees. He tried to stand up, but he was bound with rope around his hands and ankles. He began to struggle against the bonds, but it was no use. The bonds were too tight; they dug into his fair skin.  
  
Suddenly, evil laughter echoed through the woods. Legolas didn't flinch or anything as a dark figure formed in the middle of the trees. Legolas glared at the person. Another laugh was heard and he stepped closer towards Legolas. He couldn't be made out as there was no light to see him.  
  
"Prince Legolas. How did you fall within my grip so easily?" A low voice hissed menacingly. Legolas didn't answer, but continued to glare at the figure.  
  
"That will not help you, Prince." The figure spat angrily. Legolas felt cold fingers touch his cheeks. He turned away. He was met by a sharp slap across the face.  
  
"You will remain obedient, or else you shall be punished." The man's voice growled. Legolas spat at the creature. It landed on its target.  
  
"I am not your slave." Legolas said bitterly. He was met by another slap across the face.  
  
"Fine. If you want it to be that way, we'll play it your way." The voice said with obvious satisfaction.  
  
Legolas saw a fire blaze suddenly out of the ground. A hot burner was pulled out of the fire. Legolas eyes grew wide as the heated object came closer. He tried to back up, but thought better of it. He wouldn't show this man fear, at least not yet.  
  
"You will obey me. Dog!" Laughter erupted after that. The hot, steaming object was inches away from his skin. His tunic was lifted and it was laid on his stomach. Legolas bit his tongue to hold back the scream that threatened to escape his throat. The man was not satisfied. He threw the object carelessly aside. Turning, he walked off.  
  
Returning shortly afterwards, he held something in his hands. Legolas narrowed his eyes to see the object.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he realized what it was.  
  
A/N: Phew. That was difficult. Hope you like. Laterz. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello. * Waves * I'm here with the next chapter. Before I do that, here's reviewers.  
  
Jadesaber: I am so sorry, but I cannot answer those questions. You will have to read on to know.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Don't kill me! * Cowers in corner *  
  
Kept-Secret: It's ok. I don't mind reading all of your blabber. He's not really 'sensing the future.' He just senses that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what.  
  
Seeing-spots: It's ok. I didn't take that as a flame because I know it wasn't. Yay! I made a cliffhanger!  
  
Homeless Nobody: ok! Ok! I'll get it to you. Just hold your horses. I'm so mean! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Deana: OMG! You are like one of my most FAVORITE writers! Sorry. I'll calm down. * Takes deep breathes. * I'm so mean! Maha!  
  
Spongboob squarepants: I am right now. What with the little symbol?  
  
Chapter four  
  
Aragorn had ridden all night and day with Elladan and Elrohir. He had told him about his troubling thoughts, so they decided not to stop for the night. When it had reached noon the next day, Elladan began to worry about his brother.  
  
"Estel, we should stop for a little and rest." He said worriedly. Aragorn pretended he didn't hear him and continued riding. Elladan rolled his eyes. Elrohir just watched in amusement at his brother's attempt to stop the ranger.  
  
"Give it up, El. He doesn't hear you." He said. Elladan sighed.  
  
"It was worth a try." Elladan replied.  
  
They continued riding on towards Mirkwood. You could begin to see the outline of the forest. Aragorn lightly kicked the side of his horse. It whinnied and ran towards the forest. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and followed suit.  
  
A little while later, they arrived at the path that Legolas had been using earlier. They slowed down and rode in.  
  
***  
  
Legolas tried to back up, or do something to stop him from receiving the unwanted gift. After struggling for so long, he finally got his feet free. He lifted them up and kicked the man in the gut. He went flying backwards and landed on the ground. The devise flew out of his hands. He lay still, as if he had went unconscious.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief, and looked up. He could see nothing but a small fire in the middle of the small opening, and the figure lying on the ground. Legolas smirked at him.  
  
"Teach you to mess with me." Legolas said proudly. Looking away from him, he looked around for any sharp utensils. Lying by a tree was his twin knives and his quiver of arrows. 'Where's my bow?' He wondered. Ignoring the thought, he tried to wriggle out of his bonds that were around his wrists. Bringing the rope up to his mouth, he began biting on it.  
  
He kept biting until his mouth began to protest. He began to feel weary, as it grew darker. Finally, as he was about to give up, the bonds broke. He looked down at amazement. The rope lay on the ground, little teeth marks gnawed into it.  
  
Standing up, he slowly and quietly made his way over to his weapons. The mysterious man still lay unmoving on the ground. With his Elven skills, he grabbed his weapons. Walking over to the man, he kneeled next to him. Checking for a heartbeat to confirm he was alive, his arm was grabbed with great strength. Throwing his knives to the side, he grabbed hold of its wrist.  
  
The man shot up, and looked at Legolas. He began speaking some weird language that he did not recognize. He began to feel faint, and fatigued. The grip around Legolas's wrist tightened as he began to slip out of unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing was the look of victory across his enemies face.  
  
A/N: I know this is very short, but at least it's something. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Thanks to all the silent readers as well. I'll post the next chapter soon. QUESTION! Could someone give me a good evil guys name? I will give you recognition. Laterz. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone who has sent me names for the guy. Remember, it has to be an evil type name. I will announce who I chose after I thank everyone. ALSO... I have had numerous people ask me about the summary and how it's going along with te  
  
Seeing-spots: Thank you for your names: Gaerwen, Calder, Andir, Goral. They are nice names.  
  
Mellowyellow36: ... o... k. I am right now.  
  
Pip4: one question. What does etchy mean? Thanks for the names Einion, Gethin, and Idris.  
  
Kept-Secret: Yeah, you're right. It's the thought that counts. Well, I appreciate your effort, and you'll see what this guy has to do with the story.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Ok. Ok. I'll update. Sorry I'm taking so long. I am trying to find some inspiration. And as for your names that you gave me, which include: Kathotar, Dagul, and Samund, thanks. I really like them.  
  
And the winner is...  
  
... Pip4 with: Idris. Thank you everyone who gave me names.  
  
And the moment you all have been waiting for... the next chapter of the story.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Aragorn stopped his horse, as did Elladan and Elrohir. Lying in front of them, on the road, was a bow. They didn't know who's it was, but they decided to investigate. Elrohir hopped off his horse and walked over to the weapon. Picking it up, he gasped. Written along the side in Elvish, was Legolas of Mirkwood. Walking over to his companions, he handed it to Aragon.  
  
His fears were confirmed, something has happened to Legolas.  
  
***  
  
Legolas slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a ceiling above him. Confused, he looked around. Sitting on a chair next to him was his father. Healers were busily working on other patients all around the room. Groaning, he closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his forehead.  
  
Thranduil woke up to the sound, and looked sown at his son.  
  
"Legolas, my little greenleaf. Are you alright?" Thranduil asked worriedly, taking his sons hand away from his face.  
  
"Aye, my h... I'm fine." Legolas stuttered, not wanting to admit weakness. Thranduil smiled warmly down at his son.  
  
"Do you remember what happened? Aragorn found you and brought you back to the palace." Thranduil said, stroking his son's forehead.  
  
Legolas thought about it. Images about what had happened earlier played before his eyes. Nodding, he looked at his father.  
  
"Can you tell me?" He asked. Legolas thought about. Should he? He didn't want his father to worry. He had too much on his mind already.  
  
"Something had spooked my horse and I fell off. I rolled into the bushes, and lost consciousness." He lied. He hated lying to his father. But he had no other choice. He felt fine, except for the headache.  
  
Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir walked through the door then. When they saw that their friend was up, they rushed over.  
  
"You're awake! How do you feel?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I feel fine, mellon nin." Legolas replied. The three sighed in relief.  
  
"Where were you going?" Elladan asked.  
  
"To Rivendell." Legolas replied. "Where were you going?"  
  
"To Mirkwood! What a coincidence!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"We'll, hurt or not. You need your rest. We'll leave you be." Thranduil said, pushing the three out the door. The three protested, but lost.  
  
"We'll check on you later." Aragorn said, before being pushed out the door.  
  
"Alright!" Legolas yelled back. Smiling, he turned to his side. Closing his eyes, which meant he was really tired, he immediately went to sleep.  
  
He was greeted by horrible dreams.  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry. I meant to update a day after, but my computer was down. Sorry. But it's here now. It might be a little short, but I have had no inspiration lately. Well, R&R. Laterz. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I finally reread the story that I completely forgot about and now I want to write more. Well, here are the last people that reviewed…

Ymmas Sirron: Well, I didn't hurry, but I am updating now.

Pip4: I love your suggestion. Sorry about the long wait though.

Wolf Maid: No, I haven't changes anything about the outline. You'll have to read on to find out.

ChibiYugiYasha: I'm glad you like the story!

Mellowyellow36: no problem. Glad you like.

Well, once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay. Anyways, here is the next long awaited chapter.

Chapter 6:

Legolas stood in the middle of a cold, dark room. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He was cold, which is odd because elves don't get cold. As he shivered, he began walking, trying to find a way out.

It seemed like he had been walking forever. Where was he? How did he get there? Did hid father and friends abandon him? All he knew was that he was alone, and couldn't get out.

Then, he saw a faint outline of a figure. It looked like someone he knew.

"Aragorn! Aragorn! Over here!" Legolas called out, but the figure didn't move. Legolas looked at it in confusion. 'Why isn't he answering me?' Legolas thought. He was even more confused when the figure he thought was Aragorn began to walk away.

Legolas wouldn't let him leave, so he began to go after him. When he got up next to 'Aragorn', he put a hand on the shoulder of his long-time friend.

"Aragorn, why are you ignoring me?" Legolas asked, trying to get a look at his friend's face.

Aragorn slowly turned towards Legolas to reveal a face that nearly knocked Legolas off balance. In front of the elf was the man he had always know, but had the look of pure hatred across his face.

"Why did you do it?" Aragorn asked with a low voice that held so much pain and anger in it that it chilled Legolas to the bone. He could not seem to comprehend what his friend was saying to him.

"What do you mean, Aragorn? I have done nothing to deserve such treatment!" Legolas couldn't help the pain in his heart to be yelling at his friend, but he was making absolutely no sense to him.

Aragorn walked over to Legolas and stared at him intensely, as if peering into his soul, trying to figure something out. Then he looked into the dark blue eyes of the frightened elf in front of him. His voice dripped with so much venom, his words poisoned Legolas as he spoke.

"Why did you kill Arwen? Why? She has never done anything to you. The least you could've done is kill me as well." His voice went from a low whisper to a yell. "Why did you kill all of them? Why?! Elledan! Elrohir! Elrond! All of them!"

Legolas looked at Aragorn even more confused. He didn't recall killing anyone.

Aragorn's voice became filled with so much hurt and anguish that Legolas had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I trusted you Legolas. I trusted you, and you have just done something that I don't think I can ever forgive you for. And now, you have to pay for what you did. You won't die by your hand, or any one else's. Let's see how you wonder the world with the feeling of guilt in your gut. With a feeling that you haven't felt your whole life."

Legolas stared at Aragorn with widened eyes.

"You will be… alone." Aragorn took out his sword and looked at Legolas with not one bit of remorse in his eyes. He brought the sword down on himself.

"No!" Legolas yelled as he ran towards his friend, but he didn't seem to move from the spot that he stood in and watched his friend tell him things that hurt him so much.

Laughter rang through the elf's ears, laughter that he recognized. But he couldn't put a name on it. Legolas tried as hard as he could to get to his friend, when dark words were muttered from the ranger's lips. Words that Legolas didn't know that Aragorn even knew.

The words hit Legolas with a great force. The words sank into him with such force, that he began to scream, twist and turn, do anything to stop the pain that he felt the words did to him.

"Legolas! Legolas!" A voice filled with urgency came louder than that of the words that still muttered from Aragorn's lips.

Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Thranduil looked on in horror as Legolas twist and turned in his bed. They tried desperately to get their friend and son to wake, but nothing seemed to work.

"Legolas! Legolas!" Thranduil shook his son.

Legolas shot up from his bed and look around with horror filled eyes.

"Where's Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

A/N: OMG! I am sooooooooo sorry that I took so long, but thanks to a person named washow for finally telling me to continue with the story, I am continuing. Hope you enjoyed. Smiles


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to say thank you to the reviewers that have reviewed my story, and one of them is one that used to always review it when I originally put it up in March.

Ymmas Sirron: Happy New Year's to you as well. I didn't think that any of my old reviewers would review, but I was wrong. I am SO sorry that I took so long, and I am so glad that you like the story. I hope you feel the same about the rest.

Elven Kitty: I am so happy that you feel that way about the story. I didn't even know that my story held suspense. I hope you will like the rest, and feel the same way about the rest of it. Oh, and my friend wants to know what 'Elenmeoi' means, and so do I. I have never heard of that word. Is it elvish?

Arvodowen: Aw, my heart is torn to pieces. I promise not to hurt him too badly.

Kestrel of Valinor: Really? Is it now? Well, then I guess I should update soon. Don't die on me now. I have worked to hard to lose someone now.

Well, here is the next chapter…

Legolas looked around uneasily. The sunlight lit the room with a soft hue to it, but it did not ease the troubles of his dream. The dark green curtains blew around in the soft breeze that came through the opened window. The many portraits of his family, and ancient worriers were hung on his wall, but that did not tell him were Aragorn was.

His eyes rested on the concerned face of his ranger friend. Legolas resisted the urge to jump out of bed and throw his arms around his friend, but then he thought about how it was only a dream; more like a nightmare.

"Legolas, what's the matter? Was it a bad dream or was someone trying to kill you in your sleep?" Elladan asked, a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, if he was sleeping, how would he know someone was trying to kill him?" Elrohir asked, looking at his brother with great amusement.

Thranduil shot them both a glare to silence their rambling. They immediately shut their mouths. Everyone put their focus back on the frightened elf in front of them.

"Legolas, what happened?" Aragorn asked with concern. "Why do you want me?"

Legolas put on the best smile he could muster, which wasn't very good; it was more of a nervous smirk. Nonetheless, he tried his best to remain calm.

"I'm fine, no need to be worried. It was just a bad dream." Legolas said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The concerned faces turned to relief, but Aragorn couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong.

"Are you sure? Because you know, you could tell us anything." Aragorn said, trying to urge his friend further. But Legolas just smiled and nodded. Thranduil lightly kissed his son on the forehead.

"If you say so, my son. Just get some rest, you still look tired." Thranduil looked at his son, then at the sons of Elrond. "And that means that everyone has to leave."

All three of them moaned and groaned in protest.

"No, and I mean it. Legolas, you can leave tomorrow to go to Rivendell, but I want you back in at least three months, four at the most."

Legolas perked up at that, and he forgot about his nightmare for the time being.

"Now, to sleep." And with that said, he got up and pushed everybody out of the room.

Legolas smiles a sincere smile, and closed his dark blue eyes. He would have so much fun.

But as soon as he drifted off to sleep, the same dream came back to him, but worse. Much worse.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I went to my friend's house for a couple of days, and she doesn't have the Internet. Sorry again. Hope you like. And sorry it was a little short, but I had to do something that would tell what happened when he woke up, and I don't want to have too much going on at once. Now, wait until the next chapter. Mwahahahaha!


End file.
